


This is what 'ohana feels like

by furious-imperator (cheshire_kitten)



Series: Kiss Cam Adventures [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Team as Family, the whole team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10414941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kitten/pseuds/furious-imperator
Summary: At Jesse Frontera’s first professional Football Game, he invites Five-0 to thank them forsaving his father and his career. Of course, during a timeout, some of them end up on the screen…





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [the Ad Council's campaign "love has no ..." and their ad in cooperation with the NFL](https://youtu.be/b-xScLIevw0)  
> Set somewhen in the beginning of season 6; after episode 7 obviously.

Kono looks around, trying to find her team in the crowded stands. After a few turns, she spots Chin waving at her, and right beneath him Grace, doing a very enthusiastic dance, screaming “Kono! We are here!”, proving that her cheerleading training was paying off. She had no trouble being heard over the din in the stadium. With a grin Kono waves back, careful not to upset the plate of Nachos she’s balancing in her left or the cup of beer and juice box she’s holding in her right. Then Danny spots her, too and nudges Steve, who is sitting to his right, with his elbow. None too gently if she had to guess from Steve’s face. She laughs about their antics and carefully makes her way through the crowd still milling about, even though the game is about to start.

When she reaches their places on the stands, Kono settles down between Danny and Grace and holds the Nachos to the little girl. Kono unloads the juice box, too and turns to Danny.

“Too broke to pay for your daughter’s snack?” she asks in a joking tone. “You should ask your boss for a raise. Maybe negotiate some sort of hazard pay, I heard it gets dangerous around him sometimes.”, she continues teasing.

On Danny’s other side, Steve groans. “Don’t give him any ideas, Kono. He already ripped me a new one on the way here for “that stunt I pulled with the grenade” today.” His tone is a perfect imitation of Danny’s usual complaints, making Lou and Chin laugh along with Kono.

Grace leans over and pokes at her dad. “Danno, don’t be mad at Steve. You said he had an addiction. It’s not nice to make fun of addicts,” she lectures her dad, to the amusement of everyone except Danny and Steve.

Danny makes a face as if he bit into a pineapple while Steve sports what Danny would describe as the beginnings of aneurism face.

“I have an addiction?” He sounds more hurt than annoyed. Before Danny can even take a breath to answer, Steve leans over him and Kono and makes his best puppy face at Grace.

“Gracie, I promise you I don’t have any addiction, I’m good and healthy.” Then he turns to Danny. “But Danno shouldn’t make fun of me anyway, right, Gracie?” he continues and Grace hurriedly nods along.

Danny is only half listening by now since the game started and Kono agrees, there are more important things than Steve and his perceived addictions. She can guess that grace recently learned that a junkie is an addict and with Danny’s penchant for calling Steve an adrenaline junkie… And true to her musings, Grace, with adorably furrowed eyebrows, inquires if he doesn’t _do_ adrenaline anymore.

Above them Chin coughs in an attempt to not embarrass Grace while Lou leans forward and pats Danny hard enough on the back in congratulations that he’s pitched forward slightly and Steve feels it necessary to intervene and catch Danny across the chest.

Kono leans to Grace to explain that an adrenaline junkie is someone who seeks adventures, not someone addicted to drugs, prompting her to shout “Then I am an adrenaline junkie, too, Danno!”, causing a coughing fit in her dad and a proud smile to appear on Steve’s face.

Thankfully, everyone is spared a rant by Danny when the ref blows his whistle and Danny’s eyes fly to the screen to check what happened. And then him and Kono are up and shouting, along with half the stadium because that was certainly no foul and the ref is blind if he thinks so. After a few minutes, everyone is settled down again, the game continues, and Kono and Danny sit between Steve and Grace and make conversation with the others.

Then, just two minutes later, Jesse of all people goes down after being tackled and instead of getting up when the whistle is blown and everyone gets off him, he stays down. Immediately, Kono is up again, shouting at the ref. Chin, one row up laughs about her enthusiasm while Lou cheers her on. Neither Steve nor Grace react at all, but Danny is right up with her. But all of them are a bit worried about the young man.

When it’s obvious that the game won’t continue immediately, they sit back down, eyes flitting to the jumbotron every so often to keep appraised of the situation. Jesse is sitting now, so the damage isn’t too bad, but his coach is next to him, talking. The jombotron switches to crowd shots just as the coach is waving over the medics.

Noticing the girl looking worried, Kono turns to Grace. "So adrenaline junkie. Your dad told me you went surfing when you visited your grandparents in England?"

Grace nodded excitedly. "We went to Bourmemouth. We stayed at the Hilton so we could have two days of beach because it's too long from London for just a day trip mom said. But it wasn't as nice as the Kahala and it has no dolphins. And the water is really cold and I had to wear a suit." Kono notices Danny flinching next to her when Grace mentions the expensive hotel, so much in contrast to the dives he used to live in when he first came to Hawaii. She also sees Steve placing a hand on Danny’s knee to assure him that he’s got nothing to worry about. And certainly, Danny relaxes almost instantly when Grace goes on chattering about how Hawaii is so much better than London and England. Kono can't help but smile over the change. Just two years ago, Danny would have been annoyed at his daughter loving Hawaii or surfing, today he is proud father and even went as far as to collude with Stan to get Rachel to agree that Grace could take her board to the UK.

When Grace’s tales about surfing in the UK come to a halt, Danny leans over Kono and pokes his daughter in the shoulder. "Share your nachos with your dad, huh?" and only seconds later, Steve's head appears next to Danny's shoulder, giving Grace his best puppy look, only to be roughly shoved back into his seat by Danny with a growled "Don't put your greasy hands on my pants you Neanderthal animal." Followed by a handful of nachos shoved into Steve's hand.

The stadium speakers are now playing “My First Kiss” by 3Oh!3 and a quick look at the screen confirms Kono’s suspicion. The interruption will take a bit longer and they decided on kiss cam for entertainment. A look towards the field shows that Jesse is standing again and one of the medics is talking to the coach while the other one applies something to Jesse’s leg.

Next to her Grace excitedly calls out “Danno, kiss cam!” and the whole group turns their attention to the screen. The cam pans around a bit, settles on a couple of teenagers, they kiss, the crowd cheers, and the camera moves on. Next is an older couple, both decked out in the colors of the Sharks. It’s a sweet sight to see them look at each other adoringly before they kiss and Kono can’t stop to smile, thinking of Adam who, at the moment, is in Japan, building his father’s business back up is a time consuming activity.

She’s still smiling when the kiss cam finds her, next to Danny. Grace giggles next to her. Danny doesn’t even look at her before he grins wide and turns to his right. Steve is already reaching out towards him and pulls him into a short but sweet kiss. The stadium goes wild, way louder than for the other two couples, and then a rainbow appears over the kiss cam frame before the camera moves on.

Grace is still giggling and leans over to Kono “they thought you and my dad were a couple”, she laughs. Kono smiles brightly at Grace and shrugs. “People often do that.” She answers and Grace beams back at her.

“You’re pretty and he always fights with Steve, of course they do. But mom said it’s banter and he’s happy.”, she explains, sounding far too old for her 14 years. Then, with a thoughtful look towards the screen she adds, “I would have kissed you. Kissing girls is less gross than boys. Boys don’t really know what to do.”

Next to Kono, Danny has his next coughing fit while Steve and Chin compete over who can smile the widest. Lou leans down to Danny and whispers non too quietly “hey, at least girls won’t get her pregnant.” Which makes Grace squeak in embarrassment and Kono laugh full heartedly.

Down on the field Jesse is taking his place behind the line and as the whistle blows Kono can’t feel anything but happy.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find and contact me [on my tumblr](furious-imperator.tumblr.com)


End file.
